Mock Battle
'Mock Battles/Wars/Staged Battle '''are a special Arena Event in Colosseum: Road to Freedom and Gladiator Begins. The event is named Mock Battle in Colosseum: Road to Freedom, and War in Gladiator Begins. Mock Battle in both games is meant to recreate historic battles in Roman history. Thus there are several varieties of Mock Battles and the conditions for victory are different for each battle. These events have multiple stages and are very challenging, but the player will be rewarded by rare equipment that cannot usually be obtained anywhere else in the game. Mock Battles can only take place in the great Colosseum of Rome. Actium In Gladiator Begins, the Actium battle starts off on a mock ship, and the Protagonist must defeat 3 Egyptian style gladiators. After defeating them, the next challenge will be on the bridge between ships, and the Protagonist will have to defeat an Egyptian style gladiator dual wielding. On the second ship there will be more Egyptian style gladiators, and once more, another bridge battle, only the gladiator will be wielding a polearm and small shield. The final challenge will be for the Protagonist to face two ordinary Egyptian gladiators and a gladiator dressed as Mark Antony himself. Cimbria and Teutoni Known as "War: German" in Gladiator Begins, this is a reenactment of the war against the Germanic tribes of the Cimbri & Teuton. In Gladiator Begins, the Protagonist & ally gladiator dressed as a Roman soldier will face multiple gladiators dressed in fur and most wielding axes and some wielding large shields. The protagonist and their ally will face 4 waves of 3 enemies, with the final wave revealing the leader, who will be wielding a large hammer and wooden battersea shield. Zama In Gladiator Begins, the battle is different. The edge of the arena during the entire battle is circled by a chariot with spiked wheels. Should any gladiator come into contact with the chariot, it will cause severe damage, or possibly even kill the gladiator. This goes for both the Protagonist and their opponents. The Protagonist must face 3 waves of 3 Roman gladiators each before the charioteer will jump off the chariot. The charioteer will be fighting with a spear and will likely attempt to pick up a shield before fighting. As the final challenge this charioteer possesses a few Single Sword Skills, so the Protagonist should be careful not to be pushed into the path of the chariot, as it will still be moving even with the driver no longer on the chariot. Sicilian (To be continued) Alesia In Gladiator Begins, the Protagonist will start off facing 4 gladiators dressed as Gauls, wearing braccae trousers. Their leader will be fully clothed. The Protagonist can kill all of them, but to advance, the Protagonist only need to defeat the leaders of each stage, who will be fully clothed, and wielding a large shield. The final stage will have the Protagonist face off against two Gallic soldiers and mock Vercingetorix, who will be wearing a silver and gold mask. the player at this final stage must defeat all gladiators on screen. Jugurtha In Gladiator Begins, the Jugurtha battle starts off having the player face off against 3 gladiators dressed in tribal African outfits, and wielding large shields. After this first wave is defeated, the player will face a wave of two more African style gladiators alongside a Bull. After this wave is defeated, the player will have to face two Tigers, which can be troublesome for players lacking in armor but not quite as dangerous as their Road to Freedom counterparts. The final stage will unleash an Elephant with a gladiator riding on top. The elephant's HP must be taken to halfway before the gladiator will be forced off. The Protagonist must then defeat both the gladiator and the elephant. The elephants attacks can also harm the enemy gladiator, so the player should take advantage of this when possible, but be wary to avoid its Tusks. Spartacus This is a special storyline event in Gladiator Begins, that the player can only participate in if they choose Brosius as their Patron. This event is setup by Dominicus and replicates the defeat of Spartacus, with the Protagonist playing the part of the doomed Spartacus. Game play-wise, this event is not much different from a Survival event, and takes place in the same arena as the Alesia Mock Battle, only the player must defeat ten gladiators dressed as Roman soldiers. This event is an early way to obtain Roman Legionary equipment in the game. Gallery Sicily RTF.png|Sicily Mock Battle, Road to Freedom. Zama Battle.PNG|Zama Mock battle, Road to Freedom. Charioteers.PNG|Chariot riders during the Zama Mock Battle, Road to Freedom. Vercengetorix.PNG|Mock Vercengetorix in Alesia battle, Gladiator Begins. Mark Anthony.PNG|Mock Mark Antony in Actium battle, Gladiator Begins. Jugurtha Tiger.png|Tigers from Jugurtha battle, Gladiator Begins. Category:Arena Events